Cadmus's Daughter
by Numbah 175
Summary: Meet Alyssa Desmond, daughter of Mark Desmond, the creator of Super boy. At least she was, before Cadmus burned down and her father turned himself into a giant creature. Now she's Geno, crime fighter and new member of the team. Can she keep her secret?
1. Prologue

**Hola! I've been working on this story for a little bit, and now I'm ready to show you. So, I've got a prologue for you. If enough people like it, I'll continue! Man, accidental rhyming. **

**Disclaimer: (checks in the mirror) Nope, I'm not Greg Weisman or Brandon Vietti.**

A small figure raced through the halls, evading all the Genomorphs around. Even if she did get caught, it was not likely they would betray one of their own.

The person turned a corner, skidding to a stop outside an open door. The person poked their head in.

"Dad? Are you in here?" A feminine voice rang out. She slowly walked into the lab, taking in her surroundings. It looked like it always did, but something seemed to be missing.

As she passed the shelves of serum, she paused and turned around. There, in a small place, a few vials of serum were missing. She glanced at the name.

"Project Blockbuster. Oh no." She backed out of the lab quickly, running as fast as she could. It couldn't be true. It couldn't!

She ran as fast as she could, trying to find her dad. She turned a corner, almost running into someone. "Dr. Henning! Dad- dad- Blockbuster- he just-"

"Alyssa, Alyssa, Alyssa listen to me!" The scientist grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "You need to get out of here. Go find someone you can trust."

He nodded her head, but she knew she couldn't leave yet. Her dad still had the Blockbuster formula with him. She gave the scientist a hug and ran, going up as many floors she could.

She skidded to a stop under a huge hole in the ceiling. Carefully, she lifted herself up, poking her head through.

Her dad was standing there, holding the serum in his hands. Near him were four teenagers, looking around her age, one that she recognized easily.

"Superboy!" She clamped a hand on her mouth, ducking back down in the hole.

She heard her dad talking. "- lot of trouble today. Project Blockbuster will allow me to restore that order." She poked her head up again.

There was a ripping sound, and in front of her eyes her father changed, expanding into a giant beast.

"No!" She didn't try to keep quiet; there was too much noise already. The heroes attacked, holding her dad back. He fought, not holding out.

She jumped out of the hole while they were distracted. Hiding behind one of the pillars, she watched the heroes as they fought.

She had no idea who they were, but they were good. One seemed to have the power of super speed, another control over water using some electronic stick things. The last one didn't seem to have any powers, but he was a master at the martial arts, just like her. The first two looked older than her, but the martial artist looked as old as her.

The martial artist shouted something over the din. "We've got to move!" The girl didn't know what was going on, but she got it soon.

The entire building started to shake, the pillars crumbling. The girls shrieked and threw her hands up. She tore off the scarf on her head exposing two horns, just like the kind on G- gnomes. She pushed her palms over her head, using telekinesis to hold up the slabs of concrete.

She was barely able to hold the ceiling, and she was weakening fast. Slowly, she adjusted the ceiling fragments so they wouldn't collapse on her. Releasing her hold, she collapsed in exhaustion.

She woke an hour or two later, groaning loudly. She looked up, and slowly crawled out of the hiding spot. Reaching back into the hole, she grabbed the scarf and tied it around her forehead.

She gently moved out of the building, quickly spotting other people. She noticed Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Aquaman talking to the ones who battled her dad. Near them she saw her dad, all tied up and still a monster.

She wiped some of the tears from her eyes, remembering what Dr. Henning had said. She couldn't leave her dad alone. He had to have a cure for project Blockbuster. He always hid a backup. It was just the key to finding it.

**So, there's the prologue. I hope you liked it. If you like it, please review or favorite or alert. I hope to post next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don' know why I'm doing this so early, but I'm posting the next chapter!**

"You're seriously okay with this?" The young teenager cocked his head towards his mentor and father figure, the Caped Crusader.

"Yes. Living with your teammates will help you improve as a team." Batman turned his head towards his eager partner. "If you don't want to move in, you can come back to the Bat Cave."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never said that." Slight hints of a smile flitted across Batman's face.

A blur ran by them, leaving a red headed boy with a large duffel bag across his shoulders. "Isn't this sweet! We're all living at Mount Justice! Dibs on the biggest room!" He ran off again, leaving a blur.

"Hey, no fair KF! Wait up!" Robin started to run after his friend, but paused and looked back at Batman. "Thanks." He ran off, his jacket fluttering behind much like a cape.

A tall blond haired boy watched the two run. "My king, where is Artemis? She is a part of this team."

The tall Atlantean patted him on the shoulder. "She's on a trip with her uncle. She and Green Arrow are- bonding, if you will. Besides Kaldur, why should you be worried?"

"I'm not, I was just wondering." Kaldur picked up his bags and walked in the same direction as Kid Flash and Robin. Aquaman glanced over at Batman.

"I'm surprised you're letting Robin stay here. I know you're protective of him, don't try to hide it."

Batman turned his head, looking over his shoulder. "They'll be fine."

A blur, much like earlier but in red, zoomed in, revealing the Flash. "Come on, you know he's like your son."

Batman was about to respond, when they heard noises from another room. "Come on, Robin! I called dibs on that room!"

All three mentors sighed. Those kids had a lot learn.

~(O)~ That night ~(O)~

Everything was quiet. Young Justice was fast asleep in their rooms, Red Tornado was on a mission for the Justice League, and Black Canary was out for one reason for another.

A black shape flitted through the shadows. A piece of red fabric turned around a corner. A computer turned on.

A small person walked up to the computer and plugged in a thumb drive. "Downloading files."

A few clicks of the mouse were all that could be heard. The figure stood stock still, her face lit up by the computer screen. Black eyes examined the screen.

"Files downloaded." She ejected her drive and stuck it in the ponytail holder around her reddish brown hair. Twirling into a bun, she mutters to herself. "Let's hope this one works. I'm out of possibilities."

She froze, listening to what sounded like nothing. Quick as lighting, she turned around, blocking the short staff held by Robin. She pushed it away from her and kicked away the second attack. Robin tossed the pole to the side of the room and ran towards her.

"Why are you here?" He almost yelled at her as she blocked his attacks.

"For information!" She back flipped out of a move and landed forcing a fist towards Robin.

He grabbed the fist, twisted her around, and pushed her to the ground. He placed a foot on her stomach to keep her down. "What information?"

She grunted. "That's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out." She grabbed his foot and kicked her legs up, hitting him square in the back. He flew forward, her hands still around his foot. She let go just before he was out of range.

Robin went tumbling to the ground. She got up as fast as she could and ran out of the room, leaving Robin staring at her as she left. He was about to run after her when-

"Robin! What's going on?" Megan flew into the room, the others right behind her. She landed and gave him a concerned look. "What happened?"

"Our perimeter's been breached." Robin started typing away on one of the computers.

"Seriously? My first perimeter breach, and I sleep right through it!" KF smacked himself on the forehead.

"Aqualad elbowed him aside. "Did they take anything of importance?"

"They copied a few files, but nothing important."

Superboy growled, almost primitively. "They're going to come back, once they find out they didn't get what they want."

"Then we'll be ready. Robin, contact the League, tell them that we've had a breach in perimeter who's copied down some files, but nothing of importance." Kaldur looked to Robin, who nodded his assent.

Next time, this person wasn't leaving without a fight.

**So, there's the newest chapter! I hope you liked. As for reviews…**

**TIRN33- I will update soon!**

**Swirlhearty23- I'm glad it sounds interesting. That's what I was going for.**

**YoungJustice Fangirl- You loved it! I'm happy. : )**

**angel2u- Well, he's her dad, so she's still going to love him. That's part of the sweetness of the story. Even though he's evil, he's still her dad, so she still loves him.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Feliz**** Día de ****San Valentín****! Now instead of writing something fluffy like everybody, I'm breaking the curve and writing something actiony! And yes, thet's a real word.**

Yet their intruder didn't come the next day. Or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after that.

One week later, something finally happened. The mount looked asleep. A dark shape dropped from a vent in the ceiling in Robin's room. Her head turned towards the bed, making sure he was asleep.

Seeming satisfied with her answer, she turned to his laptop, opening it gently. She pulled her drive out of her hiding spot and was just about to plug it into the laptop when the laptop floated into the air, looking like magic.

"I don't think so," Robin got out of bed, facing her. "Now are you going to answer my questions, or are we going to have to fight again?" The door opened to reveal Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy. Miss Martian lowered the laptop onto the table, getting ready to fight.

The girl paused, as if frozen. KF ran forward, provoking a fight. He threw a few punches, which she dodged easily. She ducked under his arm and faced Superboy, staring him down. She didn't look hesitant anymore.

Superboy let out a yell and attacked, swinging his fists. She dodged his attacks easier than she did KFs, back flipping over him to come face to face with Aqualad.

He pulled out his water bearers and streamed some water out of his water pack, wrapping it around her like a vice. She squirmed for a moment then broke out of the grasp, ducking past his arm.

The minute she got past Aqualad she blocked a hit from Robin. They fought back and forth for a bit, avoiding and giving hits back and forth.

Suddenly, the girl felt something take control over her body, like someone else decided what she did, not her. She glanced over to see Miss Martian, eyes glowing and hands held out. The girl put her hands down and closed her eyes. Miss Martian's concentration wavered, and the girl's scarf around her forehead started to glow.

Eventually, Megan released her hold on the girl and fell to her knees, dropping her concentration. The girl landed on her feet, stood up, and got ready to fight again. Yet, as she was about to attack, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed, fatigued for some unknown reason.

Robin caught her accidentally, setting her down on the floor. The team surrounded the girl who was able to infiltrate their headquarters.

"So, now what do we do?" KF asked, leaning over the girl.

"We find out what she knows." Robin pulled the drive out of her hair. "I saw her hide this before you guys came in. We should be able to find out why she's here." Robin put the drive in his computer and started searching.

"Guys? You might want to see this." Aqualad gently pulled the scarf off of her head to reveal horns on her forehead.

"Whoa, mega weird." KF fingered one of the horns. "These are the same horns as those G- gnome things from Cadmus."

Superboy stood and huffed, walking out of the room angrily. They all looked at Wally as the door slammed closed.

"What did I say?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Aqualad picked up the girl, effectively carrying her. "Robin, contact the League and tell them we caught the infiltrator. Meet us in the holding cell when you're finished."

Aqualad carried her to the holding cell with KF and a very tired Miss Martian behind him. Setting her down, he turned to Miss Martian. "Do you think you can read her mind?"

"I'll try." Miss Martian's eyes glowed white and her hand flew to her forehead. "Her mind, it's like it's blocked or something. Of course, it doesn't help that I'm tired."

Robin walked in with Superboy in tow. "So, you find anything out yet?"

"Nope. She hasn't awoken yet, and Miss Martian isn't able to read her mind at the moment." They all fell silent and looked over at the girl.

She looked average except for those horns, a normal teenager. She had a completely black outfit on, with tiny red lines running up and down her shirt and pants. Her sleeves cut at the shoulders, and she wore fingerless gloves, along with some kind of black shoes.

"So, are we just going to wait?" KF piped up, sitting up against the wall. Aqualad was about to answer when they all heard a groan. Looking over, they all saw the girl prop herself up with her elbow, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Man, that one hurt." Her hand went from her eyes to her forehead, trying to find the scarf. Her head went straight up, black eyes staring at them.

She pulled herself to a sitting position. "Well, you've caught me. Now what?"

"Why were you at our home?" Robin asked, giving her a similar glare to Batman's.

"Like I said last time, for information." She crossed her arms and blew a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"On what?" Aqualad stood in front of her, staring right into her eyes.

"On Project Cadmus."

"Why would you want info on something like that? Cadmus is old news." KF interrupted, standing back up. The girl turned her head away, refusing to answer any more questions.

Superboy slammed his fist into the wall, creating a pretty big dent. "You will answer us!"

"Superboy! Calm down." Megan placed a hand on his shoulder. It would be of no use to them if she were scared out of her wits.

"If you won't answer our questions, then can you at least tell us your name?" Robin asked, a more gentle tone to his voice. She turned her head back around.

"I try to avoid using my real name. Call me Geno." She looked up at them, her black eyes glittering.

Superboy stomped out of the room angrily yet again. Geno stared at him as he left. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The rest of the team left the room, going to catch as much sleep as they could.

Before Robin could leave, Aqualad grabbed him by the arm. "Robin, We need somebody to watch over her and make sure she doesn't try to escape."

"And you're suggesting that I do it?"

"You're the only one who's skills match hers." Aqualad tilted his head towards the door.

"Fine." Aqualad slipped away to get some sleep while Robin re- entered the holding cell.

** So, there's the chapter! It's actually the longest one I've written for the story so far. Reviews!**

**Swirlhearty23- Yay! I'm glad the last chapter was interesting. Hopefully this one will be as well.**

** So, there's your chapter! Writing the next one now!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here I am with a new chapter! Here's that chapter that people have been waiting for. All will be revealed!**

Geno's head popped up. "I thought you left."

Robin shrugged his shoulder. "Someone has to make sure you don't try to escape. Besides, I don't have anything else to do." He tossed something at her. "Thought you might like this back."

Her hand flew up, catching the object. Her eyes widened when she saw her scarf in her hands. She tied the scarf around her forehead, effectively hiding her horns. "Just cause you gave me my scarf back, don't expect me to answer any more questions."

Geno sat down, stretching out her leg muscles. Robin watched her as she lowered her head down to her knees.

"How did you get so good at fighting? You're almost as good as I am. And I've been training a long time." Robin leaned against the wall and watched her.

Geno stood up and laughed. "I thought I said I wasn't going to answer any more questions."

"I know, but how could a simple question like that reveal anything?"

"You'd be surprised." She fell silent, stretching her arms above her head. She fell silent, avoiding talking to Robin.

The rest of the night was as expected. A little bit after she fell silent, she sat down and stared at the wall, not making any noise. A few times Robin thought she had fallen asleep, but then she would shift her position, getting to the point where she was lying down on the floor staring at the ceiling.

Eventually she did fall asleep. Even Robin started to doze. Geno moved around a bit in her sleep, a frown glancing across her face.

She shot up, holding back a scream. Her eyes flashed open, then snapped shut. She held her head between her hands. Pure pain flashed across her face.

It lasted for an hour. Eventually she breathed a sigh of relief. She dropped her hands and lay back down on the floor, lying on her side. A small tear trickled down the side of her face.

What she didn't know was that Robin had been awake the entire time. He had no idea what was going on. It just added on to the many mysteries about this girl.

She didn't go back to sleep after that.

It was sometime around 7:00 when somebody came by. When the door opened, Geno shot up from her position on the floor and stood at attention, earning a strange look from Robin. When nothing happened, she sat back down on the floor.

Through the door entered Batman, with Green Lantern and Miss M right behind him. They surrounded Geno. Batman turned to Robin.

"So join your teammates. We need to speak with the girl. We'll be there shortly." Robin nodded and left the holding cell.

"I do have a name, Geno." She leaned her back against the wall, staring Batman right in the eyes.

Megan held out an apple. "I thought you might like something to eat."

"Thanks." Geno gave her a smile and took the apple, taking a bit from it.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Batman got straight to the point. Geno let out a little chuckle.

"You're not one to waste time." She sighed. "I'm guessing you want the whole story."

"That would be helpful." Green Lantern kneeled down in front of her, looking her in the eye. Geno sighed again, and began her story.

"My entire life has been Cadmus. My dad, he was, a scientist. Cadmus gave me an education from birth using G- gnomes, teaching me how to fight and how to spy. The scientists taught me some advanced science and technology. It was like they were training me for something. I get some pretty bad headaches because of the G- gnomes."

"Anyways, when I was 11, my dad and the other scientists did some experiments on me, seeing if they could create a human genomorph. It worked a little too well."

"I have the power of telekinesis, telepathy, and control over electricity, as well as retractable razor claws. They tried to give me super speed and strength, but my body rejected those. The horns are a side effect, as well as my eyes. I try not to use my powers too much, due to the fact that it takes a lot of concentration and energy."

She pulled off her scarf to prove her point. Green Lantern's eyes widened for a moment. Batman didn't seem fazed.

"A few weeks ago, your team of heroes destroyed the lab I was at. When I went to investigate, I found project Blockbuster, along with a few containers missing. I made it to the first level to see your teammates fighting one of the scientists. I escaped Cadmus as they subdued him."

"Since then I've been trying to find the cure for Blockbuster. My dad may have been a bad guy, but he's still my dad. I found Mount Justice out of chance. This was my last hope."

Geno took another bite out of her apple, her story finished. Batman looked at Megan. "Was it the truth?"

"Every last word."

Geno looked over at Megan. "Please don't tell any one. I can't have my secret out, or scientists will be all over me, trying to turn me into the ultimate dissection."

"No problem."

"How old are you exactly?" Green Lantern got up from his previous position and stood next to Batman.

"I'm 13, turning 14 in a few months." She gave him a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." He turned to Batman. "She's pretty close to Robin's age. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Batman gave an almost imperceptible nod, turning to Geno. "I have a proposition for you."

** Ahh, a cliffhanger! You can probably figure out what he's going to say anyways. Reviews!**

**Swirlhearty23- Yep another update! Yeah, I try to keep things interesting. You don't think Robin would leave his laptop unguarded, do you?**

**Angel2u- Don't worry, all will be revealed!**

**Scarlett Wolf- Well I'm glad you like this story. I'll try to update often but sometimes things do get in the way.**

**Robin the last flying grayson- If you looks closely, you will see that Geno escaped. I never said she beat Robin. And Robin's 13 too! Geno and Robin are at about the same ability wise.**

**TIRN33- Ahh! I will!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sitting here, writing away at 2 in the morning, probably post this sometime in the afternoon if I remember. Supposed to be studying for Biology test, but brain is filled to studying capacity for the night. Why am I not going to bed? I don't really know!**

**Now that I got that out of the way, here's the new chapter to Cadmus's Daughter!**

"You seriously have no idea what they're talking about?" Wally stood in front of Robin. "I thought you were the Boy Wonder."

"Hey, when Batman tells you to do something, you do it. Spend a little time at the Bat Cave, and you'd see what I mean."

Everybody was waiting in the main room in their civies. They figured they weren't getting a mission that day; why not dress a little more comfortable.

Kaldur spoke up from his spot on the couch. "This is getting us nowhere. If you are so desperate for information, then go ask Megan. She's been in there with them for a while."

Wally seemed excited by the idea. Hw was about to dash off when Batman and Green Lantern walked in, with Megan behind them.

"So, what's the deal?" Wally walked up to them, hands in his pockets. "What are we doing with the girl?"

Green Lantern and Batman moved to the side, exposing Geno who was right behind them. "Say hello to Geno, you're new teammate."

"Are you kidding? She breaks into our house and downloads files from our computers, yet you're letting her join the team?"

"Number 1, she's not a villain. Number 2, she's willing to fight with you. Number 3, she has no were else to go." Batman turned to the teleporter, Green Lantern behind him. "We'll leave you to become acquainted with your new teammate."

"Good enough for me." Wally sped to her, giving her that cocky grin. "Hey there, I'm Kid Flash, also known as Wally." He slung an arm around her shoulder.

She jumped a little, looking nervous now that the adults were gone. "It's nice to meet you." She squirmed out from under him, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm Aqualad, or Kaldur Ah'm. It's nice to actually meet you." Kaldur held out his hand for her to shake. She took it, looking a little less nervous.

"I'm Robin. You already know Megan, and the moody guy over there is Superboy." Robin pointed out Superboy, who was sitting in a chair staring at the wall.

"It's nice to actually meet you. I'm sorry for attacking you and trying to steal your files." Geno hung her head.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Wally asked her, tilting his head to the side.

She seemed to hesitate before answering. "It's kind of a long and personal story. I would appreciate not having to tell it."

"There is nothing wrong with not wanting to disclose your past." Kaldur interrupted Wally before he could talk. "Will you tell us your powers?"

She grinned and nodded. "Well, I've got the power of telepathy, telekinesis, control over electricity, and razor claws. I'm not sure if the last one counts as a power though."

"Wait a minute, razor claws, telepathy, telekinesis? Those were all the different abilities the Genomorphs had at Cadmus!" Robin pointed out, starting to type on a holographic keyboard above his wrist. Some kind of screen popped up in front of them, showing some stats.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. I'm basically a human genomorph mix." She pulled her scarf up a bit, exposing her horns. "These are a side effect."

She put the scarf back around her head. "I try to keep my scarf on though. Having horns growing out of your forehead is a head turner."

"Thinking back, you didn't use any of your powers until Megan was controlling you with telekinesis. Why?" Kaldur looked genuinely confused.

"I try to avoid using my powers cause they can drain my energy. Some are easier than others."

"Like what?" They all seemed pretty interested in what she had to say, with the exception of Superboy.

"Well, razor claws are the easiest, cause I just pop them in and out." She did fast to show them, her finger literally turning into claws. "Only took a few times to realize I needed gloves without fingers."

"Telepathy's next, but mine can have a special quirk." She put her head down and concentrated. A noise filled the air and her horns started to glow under her scarf.

_**If I concentrate hard enough, I can make my telepathy audible to the human ear. **_ Her voice echoed around the room, but her mouth was closed. The glow from her forehead reduced and she opened her eyes, panting a bit.

"Next is control over electricity." She pointed two fingers at the ceiling, a small bolt of lightning shooting from her fingers into the air. She released it, looking even more tired.

"The hardest is telekinesis. On a good day I can do pretty well, but it taps into my energy. Battling Megan on control over my body was the hardest I've ever pushed it." She leaned back, looking at the others. "So, I'm done. What about you guys?"

"Whoa, that's cool! Can you show me how to do the thing with the telepathy?" Megan sat down next to Geno, looking at her expectantly.

"Uh, sure. Maybe later." Geno seemed a little uncomfortable, but that was expected. "One question. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you green?"

"Oh, I'm a Martian. It's my natural skin color." Megan didn't seem fazed by the question at all.

"That's pretty cool." Geno looked like she was enjoying herself, but it was kind of hard to tell. "So, could you guys give me a tour of this place? The only thing I paid attention to on the blueprints was the control room."

"Sure. Oh, I know what to show you." Megan grabbed Geno's wrist and pulled her out of her chair, almost flying down the hallway.

When they were out of range Robin sat down were Geno had been. "So you think we can trust her?"

"I don't know. We don't know anything about her. We'll have to keep a close eye on her for a while." Aqualad stared down the hallway, his thoughts a mile away.

"Dude, now we've got three girls on the team! I don't get why you guys aren't happier." Wally sat down on one of the chairs. "Besides, she's better than Artemis."

~(O)~ Geno and Megan ~(O)~

Geno couldn't believe it. She broke into their home, stole their files, fought them, yet they were still nice to her. Well, except for Superboy, but that was expected.

Her thoughts drifted to Cadmus, mainly her father. If her dad created Superboy, did that mean Superboy was her brother? Man, she hoped not. Mr. Gloomy didn't seem like a people person to her.

Geno was so caught up in her thoughts that she ran right into Megan, who stopped short. "Oops, sorry."

"It's okay. Anyways, this is the training room. Oh, and over here's my Martian bioship." Megan walked up to a giant red sphere sitting on the ground.

"It's interesting, I guess. I'm not exactly an expert at Martian design." Geno walked up to the sphere, fingering the smooth sides.

"It's at rest. I'll wake it." She held her hand out, and the machine started to change. What looked like wings came out from the sphere, and the entire thing turned into a real ship.

"Now that looks like a ship." A yellow blur came by, stopping next to Geno.

"So ladies, how's the tour going?" Wally slung his arm around Geno's shoulder, flashing her a smile. "I'd be happy to take over for Megan."

"Uh, okay?" Geno told him hesitantly, not sure how to respond. Wally gave a huge grin and looked over at Megan.

"You don't mind if I take over?"

"Nope, that actually works out perfectly. I need to go double check on a few things. See ya later Geno!" Megan waved to Geno as she flew out of the room. Geno looked at the boy who still had his arm around her shoulder.

"So, are we going to do anything, or are you just going to stand there with your arm around my shoulder?" She shrugged her way out of his grip, giving him a look.

"Hey, I'm fine with staying here if you are." Wally gave her yet another one of his grins. She didn't know why, but it was a bit annoying.

"I think Megan showed me enough to know my way around. I guess I'll see you later." Geno turned around and walked out of the room ,looking just a little bit annoyed. Wally watched her leave, perplexed at why she was acting like that.

"Then again, maybe having another girl on the team won't be as cool as I thought it would."

Mostly a filler chapter, but it did expose some stuff on the character.

**Guess what I found out. Robin's not getting a love interest! I don't find that fair. Also, he wasn't in Denial. That episode focused mainly on Wally and his disbelief in magic. It was a good episode, but it didn't have our favorite Boy Wonder.**

**Great, now I'm rambling. Well, sorry for the long AN at the end of the chapter. That happened on accident.**

**Reviews!**

**Swirlhearty23- Yeah, there's a reason behind that. You see, Geno's a bit of a mystery. Robin, being the person he is, solves mysteries. Are you feeling the aster?**

**Scarlett Wolf- Yeah, sorry the chapter's short. This one's longer!**

**Angel2u- good**

**One more thing. I have a question for you people. When should I introduce Artemis? I sent her on vacation with her uncle cause she's such a new character, I don't know enough about her to really write her. But now that I know more, when should I add her?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! How are you peoples doing! Okay, is staying up all night to watch Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring too geeky? Okay, I'll just stay in my little geek corner….**

**You know, I'm surprised nobody commented on the fact that Geno gave Wally the cold shoulder. I was sure people would catch on to that. Oh well, I guess not.**

Geno walked down the hallway, not really caring about where she went. Her thoughts were on Wally.

_Ugh, he's just like Dr. Mitchell. Why did God put two of them in my life? One was plenty enough!_

Geno's wandering eventually brought her full circle, ending up in the training room. She smiled, noticing a few training robots in the corner. That would be an easier way to get out frustrations.

She walked over to the machines, starting up a few. Almost immediately she ducked, avoiding a collision with a metal arm. Jumping over a leg sweep, she began training.

She was so distracted with her training, she didn't notice when someone quietly slipped into the room.

Robin was quite surprised. She was taking on a bunch of the training bots, and at their highest level too! That was pretty impressive.

Geno flipped one of the bots over her shoulder, flipping the switch on its back as fast as she could. Using the deactivated robot as a boost, she launched herself into the air, her foot landing on another robot's head. She slid down to the point where she was sitting on the bot's shoulders. Reaching below her, she turned him off too, jumping off just before he collapsed to the ground. That only left her with the last bot. Smirking, she #!*% her finger at the robot, as if enticing it forwards. When the robot had almost reached her, she grabbed its wrist and fell to the ground, rolling on her back. Her feet connected with the bot and it was carried along with her, flying through the air. Just before the bot was too far for her, she released it, letting it fly into a wall.

Geno popped up to her feet, panting just a bit. She stepped forward only to meet a small slick spot that leaked from a robot on the ground. Her feet flew out from under her, and her back had an uncomfortable meeting with the ground.

A small groan was heard. "Of course. Of course I had to battle a bunch of robots without any problems, yet slip from a slick on the ground. It makes perfect sense." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

A laugh escaped Robin's lips before he could hold it back. Her head went up, a small smile flitting across her face. You wouldn't be able to see it unless you were looking very closely.

"Oh, so you find that funny? Glad to know I was able to humor you through my pain." She got up and brushed herself off, giving him a look. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Seeing if Black Canary was here." Robin walked up to one of the deactivated robots. "I'm surprised you took the care in deactivating them, instead of just breaking them to pieces. Except for that one, I think he's toast." He pointed to the robot she had thrown into the wall.

"Eh, I can try to rebuild him. I try not to break them cause I know I'm on thin ice with you guys already, breaking your toys would definitely get me booted out."

She dragged a few of the robots to the corner again, looking up at Robin. "Can you grab the other ones over there? I'm going to see if I can fix Mr. Scrap metal over there."

Robin nodded and started hauling more robots as Geno started work on the broken robot. It wasn't long before Robin finished and came over to Geno.

"I don't think we'll be able to get him back together. He's just too broken up." He stood over her shoulder and looked down at the robot.

She looked up at him. "Then I need to get this thing to the trash before this Black Canary person comes and punishes me for breaking your toys." She stood and starting slinging pieces over her back, holding them by the cords. "In my defense, I've never had to put something like this back together."

"You know, you still haven't answered my question." Robin picked up a few pieces, not looking at Geno.

She crossed her arms. "And the question would be?"

"How you got so good. Since we're on the same team and all, there's no reason to be holding that information back now." He nudged her with his elbow. "So spill."

"Well, since you're so eager to find out, I was trained to be this good." Robin's head popped up, a strange look on his face.

"Your serious? Who trained you?"

Geno's face fell. "That's not something I'm ready to disclose just yet." She walked out of the room, trailing a broken robot behind her.

Robin reached forward, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Wait a minute. You don't hold information from your teammates, that's one of the first rules of being on a team."

"Okay, how about this." She turned to face Robin. "I'll tell you my story when you're ready to tell me yours." She turned and walked away, the beat up robot losing a piece here and there.

Robin couldn't understand it. One minute they were joking around, then he mentions one thing from her past and she freezes up. He looked down. That's what he did whenever someone tried to talk to him about his parents.

_That girl's one big mystery. _Robin grabbed a small piece of robot scrap, standing up straight. _But nothing the Robin can't solve._

**Was it too long, too short? Please tell me, I would like to hear these things. Thanks for the feedback on Artemis's character. I seriously had no idea on how to write her.**

**Reviews!**

**POMForever- I know, right? Well, at least we have our fan fiction! I wonder how many fans there are for Robin?**

**swirlhearty23- We're all feeling the aster. Thanks for the advice, I can probably come up with something.**

**elmoisemo6- Actually, she kinda escaped for than fought. This time she wasn't going to leave without a real fight.**

**Scarlett Wolf- Thanks! You don't have to wait any more!**

**angel2u- Sorry about that, but you didn't give me much to go on. :P**

**TheSecretSpot- Thanks for the advice on writing Artemis! When I first saw her, I thought she was teenager cheerleader with an attitude problem, but now that I've read your suggestion, it makes more sense.**

**Wow, that's the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter. I'm so happy! Gracias! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's me again! And I bet you can guess what I have for you! Yeah, it's a bit of a misnomer.**

**Ugh, my fingers hurt so much! Playing guitar non- stop for over two hours can do that to you. I swear, they'll be bright red for a week. But I'll live through it.**

**Anyways, you probably don't want to read about how much my fingers hurt! So, on with the story!**

Geno dragged the robot out the back door, heaving it over her shoulder into a conveniently placed dumpster. Brushing her hands off, she turned around and walked back in.

She closed the door behind her, turning around to meet a black shirt. She tilted her head up to see Superboy, glaring at her.

"Uh, hi?" She shrank back a bit, her nervousness back.

"I don't know why, but there's something familiar about you, like I know you from somewhere else." His gaze went from glaring to suspicious. Geno raised an eyebrow, attempting to look confused herself.

"I don't know why. Maybe you'll figure it out." She told him, lying through her teeth. But Superboy didn't know that. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see where Megan is."

She slowly edged her way around Superboy, him not moving an inch. She walked down the hallway, turning a few corners before letting out a breath she had been holding.

"That was close." She muttered to herself. "He almost figured it out…. I'll have to be more careful from now on."

She made her way to the main room, sitting on the couch. She put her head in her hands, letting out a small huff of annoyance.

"I'm guessing your first day as a member of the team didn't go as planned." Geno jumped up, a little startled from hearing Kaldur.

She settled back down into the couch. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. Megan accepts me, Wally's flirting with me, Robin's trying to figure me out, and I remind Superboy of somebody he apparently knows. I don't really know what to think. It's a big difference than what I'm used to."

"What do you mean?"

She hesitated. "Well, um, I've been kind of living alone recently, and even when I was with people they didn't care much for me. This is a bit of a culture shock."

He chuckled softly, leaning against the back of the couch. "Give it some time. Things will get better as you get used to us."

She smiled gently. "Thanks Kaldur."

~(O)~ That Night~(O)~

Everything was quiet. Everyone was asleep in their rooms, save Geno who had to sleep on the couch, due to the fact that there didn't have a room for her yet.

Geno turned onto her side, blowing her bangs away from her face. _These people, they're so different from the scientists .At least I know these people won't experiment on me at their will. _She closed her eyes, a painful memory filling her mind.

(flashback!)

_11-year-old Geno ran down a hallway. "Dr. Mitchell! Dr. Mitchell!" She ran up to a tall lean man and hugged him around the waist, catching him off guard. Her blue eyes flashed with excitement._

"_Whoa! Hey there, Alyssa. How're you doing?" At 26, Dr. Mitchell was the youngest scientist at Cadmus, and arguably one of the smartest. He was Desmond's right-hand man, and Alyssa's best friend._

"_I'm good. Dad wants to talk to you, something about project HG."_

_The smile on Dr. Mitchell's face fell, unknown to Alyssa. "Oh, so he does. Well, let's go see what he wants, shall we?"_

_When they made it to the lab, they saw Desmond pacing the floor, muttering to himself. He stopped when he saw the two standing in the doorway._

"_Yes, thank you Alyssa. Go train for today, work on your double back handspring." He ushered her out the door, attempting to close it behind her._

"_But I want to find out what project HG is." She planted her feet in the crack at the door, giving him a pleading look. _

"_Maybe later, but not now. Now go and practice! I want to see a perfect double back hand spring when you're finished." He moved her foot out of the way, closing the door completely._

_She huffed and leaned against the door, trying to listen in. She heard nothing. A small smile formed on her face as an idea sparked in her mind._

"_He's never bugged the vents." The next thing she knew, she was crawling through the airshaft, mentally rebuking herself whenever her knees banged against the bottom of the vent._

"_The Gnomes made it sound easy." She muttered to herself as she came up to the entrance into her dad's lab._

"_about project HG, doctor?" She peeked through the gapes in the vent and saw Dr. Mitchell walk across the lab, placing a clipboard he had in his hands onto the large table along one wall._

"_Yes. I believe it's time to introduce the formula to the test subject." Desmond picked a vial from a placeholder in the wall, loading it into a sterilized needle._

_Dr. Mitchell's face twisted into a look of confusion. "But, doctor, the formula and the subject aren't ready yet. It could have horrible consequences on the subject."_

"_Nonsense, Alyssa's more than ready." Alyssa's breath caught in her throat. " Her training's excelled to better heights than thought for someone her age."_

_She heard the sound of static. When she peeked through the vent again, she spotted Desmond and Dr. Mitchell watching a video on the screen on the wall._

_It was a video of her. Someone had put a camera in her training room, recording all of her training sessions. Screen Alyssa did back flips, handsprings, cartwheels, and so much more. She did combat training against the G- trolls, over double her size._

_Desmond switched off the tape. "And as for the formula, that's what testing is for, isn't it? If the formula has adverse side effects on Alyssa, then we dispose of the experiment, create a new formula, and bring in a new test subject. It's simple."_

"_And what of Alyssa?" _

"_Didn't you hear what I said? We dispose of the experiment." _

_Alyssa backed away from the vent, crawling away as fast as she could. Her dad wasn't really thinking about testing on her, was he? Dr. Mitchell would stop him. She could trust Dr. Mitchell._

_She got out of the vents and ran down the hallway, skidding to a stop at her training room door. She entered the room and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She at least had to look like she had been practicing. She did a quick double back handspring just in case._

_Dr. Mitchell walked into her training room, watching her handspring. "Tell me again why your dad thinks you need practice?"_

"_I can't do it on the balance beam yet." She landed in almost perfect form, looking over at Dr. Mitchell. _

_He laughed, shaking his head. "He works you too hard. Speaking of the doc, he wants you in his lab."_

_Alyssa's heartbeat picked up. "What for?" She asked him, feigning innocence._

"_He didn't say."_

_Dr. Mitchell led her down the hallway, always a few steps behind her. Alyssa's mind raced. Dr. Mitchell was supposed to be on her side! She was supposed to trust him! And now he was leading her to him._

_Dr. Mitchell opened the door to the lab, gently pushing Alyssa in. She stumbled a little, turning to get out just before the door closed. Dr. Mitchell moved over to one wall, hiding in the shadows a few of the machines made._

_Alyssa spun around slowly, meeting her dad in the middle of the lab room. He smiled, the strain showing on his face. "Hello, there Alyssa."_

"_Hi dad. Did you want to see me?"_

"_Yes, I did." He moved his way over to the table. "As you know, you have been living here in Cadmus all your life. Yet, you have done nothing to help us so far."_

"_Yes I have." She interrupted him. "I've helped you work on your tests, I supported you when your first gnome came out perfect, I've even done some of the house work around here. Not to mention doing every single thing you've told me to do."_

"_Yes, but nothing to help further us in our quest. So we figured," He grabbed her arm, holding the needle near her. "Why not make you part of the quest?"_

_She wrenched her arm out of his hand. "I'm not agreeing to this! You can't experiment on your only child! Someone will find out and report you!"_

_Desmond motioned with his hand, and Dr Mitchell came up behind her, grabbing her arms and holding her still. "Oh, but I can. You see, nobody in the world knows about you, or the fact that you're my daughter. I can experiment on you as much as I want, and nobody will give a care, because to them, you do not exist."_

"_And besides," He came up to her, injecting her with the serum, "It will all be over, and you will come out a new being, a completely unique species."_

_At first nothing was happening. She thought it was a bust, until the burning started. It was little in the beginning, just a nagging feeling. But quickly, it grew until in manifested her body. Dr. Mitchell dropped her, letting her curl up on the floor._

_She held back a scream, writhing in pain. The pupils in her eyes widened until they covered her entire eye. Two bumps showed up underneath the skin on her forehead, breaking out to reveal Genomorph horns._

_Alyssa was slowly losing her grip on the conscious world. Her eyes slid closed, her father's last few words ringing in her head._

"_Take project Human Genome, lock her into a pod, and set up gnomes 25- 30 for complete ability watch. Make sure she can not escape."_

(end flashback)

**Guess what I heard! Go on, guess! There's a rumor going around that Beast Boy is coming to YJ! I read this in another person's AN, and I'm hoping it's true! As far as I know, the writer's of YJ are still fighting over who has rights to the character of Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman's little sister. Here's hoping the rumors are true!**

**Tell me, was the scene between Kaldur and Geno more sibling fluff, or did it seem romantic fluff? I wanted it to be sibling fluff, but I don't think I did it right.**

**Reviews!**

** angel2u- Hey, no hard feelings. I was just playing around. Don't take it personally. Yeah, I can't wait to se how I write Artemis too. Seriously, it sometimes feels like the story writes itself.**

** swirlhearty23- You know, you've reviewed the most out of everybody. Thank you so much! It's great to know that you're enjoying my story so much, and I hope you like the chapters to come.**

**Scarlett Wolf- Yeah, I like that part too. Believe me, I will add plenty of Robin/Geno fluff, but it won't come all at once. I like to space out the romance.**

**I'm writing another story with my brother right now, based off of some dreams he's been having. I guess creativity runs in the family, cause his stories are pretty amazing! We might post it on my account, and we might not. Depends on if my brother wants us to or not.**

** And now I say goodbye, with this crazy long AN. Adios!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola Hola Hola! Ok, I was hoping I could post this yesterday, since it was finished and all, but we were traveling! So, I'm posting it today on Easter!**

**I have nothing else to say.**

~(O)~ Morning~(O)~

It was about six o clock, and as expected, everything was silent. At least, it was until the teleporter announced someone's arrival.

"**Recognized, Robin, B zero one.**" A bright light flashed, and out stepped Robin, in his mission clothes and looking extremely tired.

Robin rubbed his eyes with the back of his glove, yawning to himself. Batman had radioed him sometime around midnight about a situation in Gotham. Of course, that led to the both of them being up all night, finally tracking down two new villains by the name of Cloak and Dagger.

"Seriously, who chooses Cloak and Dagger?" Robin mumbles to himself. "Totally not feeling the aster." He sat down on the couch, pulling a blanket out from under him.

"What's this doing here?" At first, it didn't come to him. Then, suddenly, he remembered. "Geno! Why isn't she here? Did she get up already?" He got up, silently making his way down the hall. Everything was quiet as expected, until he got to the training room.

The minute he opened the doors, the silence was broken. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Geno, training just like every single time he seemed to see her. But this time, she wasn't using robots.

A long, thin mat was laid out across the entirety of the training room floor. At one end was Geno, standing stock-still. She suddenly ran forward, running out to almost the middle of the mat before jumping in the air, landing on her hands, and pushing herself back up to do a complicated maneuver before landing, a little awkward, on her feet again. She brought her arms up in the typical gymnast ending, panting like she had been working for a while.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. He hadn't seen a move like that in any of the competitions he'd seen. It was like she had made it up. Yet, he could see the tiny flaw she was making in her movements, the small miscalculation that messed up her landing.

Robin decided to break the silence. "That was pretty good, but your landing was a little off." Her head instantly turned to him, warning flashing in her eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked him, bringing her arms back down. He just shrugged his shoulders. She accepted that as an answer and continued what she had been doing earlier, trying the same trick over and over again, with the results staying pretty much the same.

After she landed for about the 15th time, Robin decided he couldn't take it anymore. He came up to her. "Here, let me help." He went behind her and grabbed her wrists, holding her arms out in the correct form. "You're pushing off with your hands too close together. Keep them just a little farther apart, and you'll stick the landing."

"Uh, okay. I'll try that." She disconnected from his grip and ran down the mat, jumping at the exact middle. This time however, she landed perfectly. Her eyes widened as she turned to Robin. "I did it. I got the landing perfectly. How were you able to figure it out? Nobody knows of that move but me."

"I could see the flaw in your movement without needing to know what it was. It's simple physics."

She shrugged it off and did her trick again, sticking the landing perfectly. "Heard you leave last night at midnight. Trouble in your city?"

"Yeah, some new villains. Pretty good at disguise, but not really good with the whole fighting thing. Did I wake you up or something?"

"You can't wake up someone who never went to sleep." She did her move yet again, with the same results.

"You didn't go to sleep? Why not?" Robin cocked an eyebrow, watching her go back and forth. _Maybe if I watch her do the move enough times, I could incorporate into one of our battles…_

"I didn't need to." She glanced over at Robin. "Why would you care? I almost never sleep."

"You slept the night we captured you."

"That was due to… extenuating circumstances." She sat down on one end of the mat, drained. "Sleep has held problems for me since I was little. So, I try to avoid it."

"Not a very smart move." A voice echoed out from a dimly lit corner. A thin, tall, figure walked out to reveal Black Canary. "You won't be able to focus on a mission if you don't rest."

Geno turned to her. "How long have you been watching me?"

"I only got here recently. I'm Black Canary, you must be the new member of the team, Geno." She held out her hand, and Geno took it. "I'm serious though, I've had experience with sleep deprivation. Almost got me killed on a mission."

"I'm sorry you almost died, but I'm not you, I'm me. And me has had experience with this sort of stuff as well. I've learned how to handle being deprived of sleep. If you went through the same stuff I did, you'd know why."

Robin was about to interrupt their conversation when Batman radioed him. "Everyone, report to the main room for debriefing."

Robin nodded and took his finer of the com, giving the same instructions to Black Canary. All three took off instantly, making their way to the main room.

As they ran, Robin asked one last question. "By the way, what was the name of that move? It's something I've never seen before."

She smiled. "It's my inverted double back handspring. Did the trick a lot when I was little, thought I would try it again."

They skidded to a stop in front of Batman, Black Canary joining him in the front. Geno and Robin quickly fell in line with their teammates. Geno could barely believe it. Her second day, and already a mission?

"Suspicious activity has been reported in Cairo, the capital of Egypt. The people have been terrorized, but no damage has been reported. Your job is to find who is doing this, and put a stop to it." Batman finished pretty quick, leaving the teen heroes to their job.

Everyone ran out of the room, towards the area with the bioship. Geno just followed along, a little confused. That was all the information they got? It seemed really vague to her. She shrugged her shoulders and boarded the bioship behind Robin. It was obvious these guys knew what they were doing. She would just go with the flow, and learn as she went.

The inside of the bioship looked a lot like the outside, all purple and red. There were two levels to the ship, with seats on both. She sat down on a seat next to Robin, jumping a little when the seat formed a belt around her waist.

Megan flew to the center area and placed her hands on two balls of pure energy, her eyes glowing gently. "Prepare for takeoff." The ship took off gently, to the point where Geno could barely feel it.

Once they were in the air, Kaldur turned his seat around and faced Robin. "Tell us what you know."

Robin brought up a holographic computer on his glove. "Okay, there's a cultist group in Cairo called the Vabad Inimesed, Estonian for Free People. The Vabad Inimesed have been targeting people of power, terrorizing them but not killing them. They've kidnapped a few people, and when the kidnappies show up one week later, the first thing they do is quit their job. So far, it's happened to five people. The ones that were kidnapped refuse to say anything about what happened." Robin closed the keyboard on his wrist and glanced out the window next to Geno. "Thankfully, the Justice League knows where the Vabad Inimesed normally work. This mission shouldn't take too long."

**Yeah, I know, a bit of a cliffhanger, but that's as far as I've gotten! Writing's kinda slowed down since my dad got a new job. And now things are going to be slowing down even more cause we're moving across the country. That's right, this little author's doing a location transfer.**

**Reviews!**

**angel2u- Well I'm glad you don't hold grudges. People who hold grudges like that can be- difficult to handle that. And I'm glad that you are willing to throw me in the right direction if I don't get Artemis right. I really hope that Beast Boy comes!**

**Has anyone else seen that stories have slowed down since CN hasn't been giving us any new episodes? Well, YJ's Twitter says that some major episodes are coming in May. (don't have a Twitter, but some people who own forums do) Hopefully, the stories will pick up after that.**

**Anyways, little bro's begging for the computer, so I'm going to have to hand it over. Adios!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back! Did ya miss me?**

**Yes! The new episode finally came out! I almost gave up on the series. Plus, the episodes are starting to create a plot. The only thing that connected the episodes before was the 30 second spot on The Light.**

**Since I haven't posted in a little while, here's a recap:**

** The team has been sent on Geno's first mission in Cairo, Egypt. People that are in a position of power have been disappearing, then showing up again weeks later. Batman sent the team to figure out why.**

They made it to Cairo about an hour or two after takeoff. Megan camouflaged the ship, having it float over one of the buildings at the edge of the city. Some lines, colored the same way as the ship, lowered from the ceiling. Geno grabbed one of the lines, wrapping it around her hand. She couldn't hook it around her waist, so that would have to do.

Geno thought Megan was going to open a door or something, and they would all jump out. But instead, to her surprise, the entire floor of the ship opened up and the lines started lowering them slowly to the roof of the building. Her eyes widened, and her grasp on the line became tighter.

Once they made it to the roof, Megan sent the lines back to the ship. Aqualad opened a trapdoor in the roof. The minute Robin dropped through the trapdoor, noise was heard. The rest followed him quickly, the trapdoor closing shut behind them.

In front of them was a long wide hallway, filled to the brim with men. A few were surrounding Robin, attempting to hit him while he dodged their every attack, laughing all the way. He glanced over to the other. "Anytime you want to jump in…"

Geno smirked, cracking her knuckles in the palm of her hand. "That's what I'm here for." She jumped right into the fight, subduing men right and left. Occasionally she would see a Kid Flash blur, or a water sword, but she didn't care. She was doing what she was trained to do, and she hadn't had the need to use her powers yet. Geno spotted a man trying to slink away from the pack, holding some sort of item in his hands.

"Hey Robin!" She yelled over. He glanced in her direction, knocking the man in his hands unconscious. She nodded her head in the direction of the fleeing man, mentally sending him a question. _Should I take him on or follow him?_

The reply came almost immediately. _Follow him. We'll join you once we deal with these guys. _She nodded and chased the man, dodging people left and right.

Eventually, the crowd thinned out. It got to the point where Geno had to be as silent as she could, ducking behind every corner when he so much as twitched his head. The man passed through various corridors, never stopping to think about where he was going. _Either this guy had a great sense of direction, or he's done this enough times to be ingrained in his memory. _Geno thought, ducking around yet another corner. Finally he stopped. A giant wall stood in front of him, with different machines on each side of the door in the middle. The man typed a passcode into one machine, gave a retina scan in another, and did one other thing that she had never seen before. He placed his left hand into a tub filled with some silver colored goop, submersing over his wrist. After a few seconds, he took his hand out, surprisingly clean. The door opened for him, barely letting him pass through before it closed with a bang.

She called out to Robin. _You guys done yet? I might need a little tech help for this one._

_On our way. What's your location? _Robin replied. She relayed him the directions through the building. Of course, Kid Flash was next to her in an instant, skidding to a stop.

"So, where is the problem so dire that you needed to call on Robin? Why not me?" He stared at the wall. "All I see is a door."

Robin came in Behind Kid Flash. "Whoa, this thing almost has better security than the Bat Cave." He pulled out a USB cable from his glove and plugged it into the wall. "I should have it hacked in no time."

"That not why I called for you guys. Check this out." By that time, the rest of the team had made it. I walked over to the tub on the wall, pointing to the silver goop inside. "This stuff is somehow involved in the security for the door. Thing is, I don't know how. Think you could scan it, find out how they use it?"

Robin came over. "Um, not likely. I'd have to study it further. But we have our own version of opening doors…" He motioned to Superboy, who let out a yell and grabbed the door, ripping it from its hinges.

"Yeah, that works too." Geno chuckled quietly, following the others into the room. But nobody could have expected what they found.

The room was full of scientists in clean suits, looking over clipboards and computer monitors, discussing things among themselves. Tubes lined the walls, with Cadmus bugs inside, giving off electricity. And in the middle of the throng, a large man was hooked to a large machine, obviously in pain. Four needles were stuck inside him, sucking blood out of his body.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad obviously knew what that machine was. "We've gotta get him out of there, pronto!" Robin shouted, taking out his Batarangs. He tossed them at the machines stuck to the man, breaking them apart. Kid Flash zoomed forward, taking out the scientists on the man's right, and Superboy took care of the others. Miss Martian levitated 3 of them, while Aqualad took care of the others with his water bearers. Geno ran forward, releasing him from the machine. The man fell forward, obviously unconscious. Geno was barely able to catch him. She pulled him over to the sidelines, leaning him against the wall. She grinned over to Miss Martian.

Miss M, seeing the look on Geno's face, grinned back and dropped the men. Geno stepped up, punching one of them right back up again. The other two dropped to the ground, shaking their heads. With a swift kick of the leg to the head, both were out like a light.

"Thanks Miss M. Let's find out who that guy is." They walked over to the guys, who were trying to identify the victim.

"Ahhh, got it!" Robin picked up the man's hand, placing a finger on the scan screen. "His name's Hosni Mubarak , and he's the vice president. From the looks of the equipment, they were trying to clone him." Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash shuddered. "Anyways, they were probably going to replace him with a clone they could control. This way they would have a connection in the government."

As Robin was explaining what was going on, Geno walked behind the others and pulled a USB drive out of her ponytail holder and inserted it into the computer behind her. Clicking a few buttons, she selected 'copy all files' and pulled out her drive a minute or two later. Placing it back in her ponytail holder, she came up behind Robin who was closing up his holo-computer.

"Well, that's all very nice, but we gotta get out of here before any of the other scientists find out we're here." Geno said. "Can't we drop him off at the capital or something?"

"Don't need to." Robin stood up. "I'll contact the Justice League when we get into the bioship. Miss M, can you bring the ship around?"

Miss Martian nodded, her eyes glowing briefly. Se floated over to the window, pulling it open gently. She flew out, motioning for the team to follow her. One by one, they went through the window, grabbing the lines that Miss M had dropped from the ship. Geno clutched the line with both hands, closing her eyes as the line pulled her up to the ship.

"Let's go home, guys." Miss M said as she steered the ship away from the building.

Robin looked over at Geno. "So, how was your first mission?"

"Geno smiled. "It went better than expected." She reached up and felt the thumb drive. "Much better than expected."

**I'm guessing no one expected that! What do you guys think she downloaded? Bet you can't guess! Can you tell I'm goading you?**

**Reviews! Or, Review!**

**xazavier009- Thanks, I try**

**So, that's all for today! As the infamous Yakko Warner would say, Goodnight everybody!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! What's up? **

**So, here we are, new chapter. Honestly, I finished this chapter the day after I posted the last one, but I held it back to proofreading and editing purposes. So, here it is now! I hope you enjoy.**

About a month had passed since Geno's first mission, and things were going pretty well. She had gotten a room in Mount Justice, but she never slept in it. It was often that Robin would find her in the training room, as early as 3 in the morning. Always training, never ceasing. She was asked about her past many times, but she was very tight lipped about it, something that got on Robin's nerves.

Geno was sitting on the floor in her room, looking over the information she had downloaded from the computer in Egypt. The sun was already down; the lamp and the laptop were her only light sources. She had locked herself in her room for about 3 hours, yet still nothing to help her. Sighing, she leaned against her bed, the laptop in her lap.

"Didn't find what you wanted?" A voice rang out from behind her. She jumped, closing the laptop as fast as she could.

"Robin! You know I don't like it when you do that." She said, putting her laptop on the bed, but not before taking out her thumb drive and sticking it in her hair tie. "Why do you keep on sneaking up on me?"

"It's fun seeing you jump like that." Was his only response. She rolled her eyes. "So, what were you looking at?"

"Oh, just some files and stuff like that." She placed her laptop on the bed and walked towards the door. "Little things that you don't need to worry about."

Robin stood between her and the door, looking her straight in the eye. "Geno, you're hiding something from me, from the team. You've been acting weird ever since you joined us. What is going on?"

She tried sidestepping around him, but he just moved in the way. "Robin, will you let me leave? I promised Megan I would let her teach me how to make cookies."

"Not until you let me know what's going on." Robin placed a hand on Geno's shoulder. "I just want to help you."

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a personal matter. Now let me go." Her scarf glowed, and Robin involuntarily moved about a foot to the left. She ran past him, out the door, and to the kitchen as fast as she could. Robin was left standing there, his eyes behind his sunglasses wide. She had never used her telekinesis on any of her teammates before.

Robin sighed, glancing over to her laptop. "Well, let's see what information I can get from you."

~(O)~ Kitchen~(O)~

"Ah, Geno! Now that you're here, we can get started." Megan clapped her hands, pulling out a recipe book telekinetically. "And, just to make this a little more challenging, and so you can work on your powers, we're going to do it all with telekinesis."

Geno groaned a bit. "Wonderful." She pulled off her scarf, revealing the horns underneath. Tying her hair back with her scarf, she pulled open the fridge with her mind. "So, what do we need?"

As they made their cookies, Geno's mind kept on slipping. She just couldn't stop thinking about what she was working on, and how Robin kept on trying to find out what was going on. Unfortunately, that caused a few problems with the cooking.

"Geno! Slow down! You're going to fast!" Geno shook her head, coming back to the present. Floating in the air was the mixing bowl, and a whisk inside was going nuts. Dough was being flung everywhere. Geno's eyes widened and her horns glowed brighter, disconnecting her from the utensils. They fell into her hands, the dough inside almost gone.

Instead, the dough was on the walls, the floor, and Wally, who had run in when he smelled the cookies. Geno snickered, barely able to contain her laughter. Wally looked like a giant walking batch of cookie dough. Eventually, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, leaning against the counter behind her.

Wally grinned, wiping the dough away from his face. "So, I guess the cooking's going well?"

Geno stopped laughing long enough to grab a towel and hand it to Wally. "Sorry bout that, telekinesis sorta goes on the fritz every once and a while. It's hard to control."

"Hey, no problem. As long as I get some cookies from my favorite girls, I'm happy!" He smirked, cleaning himself off. Geno rolled her eyes, pushing him out the door.

"Go clean up somewhere else, we've got a kitchen to scrub." She walked back over to Megan, grabbing a towel along the way. "Sorry about the cookies, I guess I'm just a little distracted."

Megan smiled. "It's okay, I think you're getting better at your telekinesis anyways." She glanced around the kitchen. "But, we might want to start cleaning up, before Red Tornado or Black Canary see this."

Megan grabbed a mop and started cleaning the floor, trying to pick up all traces of dough. Geno grabbed a washcloth, jumped on top of a counter, and started scrubbing the walls. Turns out though, cookie dough was not something easy to clean.

That was how Kaldur found the duo. "Let me guess, a cooking incident?"

Geno sheepishly smiled, ducking her head down. "Yeah, that was my fault. I really need better control over my powers."

"I'm sure it is fine. But, if I may make a suggestion." Kaldur pulled out his waterbearers and pulled the water out of Megan's bucket, cleaning the floor in seconds. "It would go much faster if you did that."

Megan grinned. "Thanks, Kaldur."

"Yeah, thanks." Geno smiled from her spot on top of the counter. "Now it'll go a lot faster."

It took about a half hour to get the rest of the dough off the walls. By that time, it was really late. Megan yawned, tossing the last washcloth in the sink. "I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed. You should too, Geno."

Geno smiled, tossing her cloth in the sink too. "That sounds like a good idea. Night, Megan."

Geno walked down to her room, opening the door slowly. She poked her head in; making sure Robin wasn't still in there. _You never know where he'll pop up._

Satisfied he wasn't in her room, she entered and closed the door behind herself, locking it just in case. Grabbing her laptop from the bed, she reinserted her thumb drive and started off where she had left it.

She stayed that way for about an hour, looking over different files and documents she had downloaded. Suddenly, without warning, she shot straight up, staring hard at the computer screen. There it was, what she had been looking for. She memorized the information and pulled her drive out, sticking it in her hair tie. She wound her hair around the tie, pulling it into a bun.

Pulling her fingerless gloves on, she untied her scarf from around her hair and retied it around her horns. She pulled on her black shoes (ballet flats, she called them), and opened the window, crawling out as silently as she could. She hit the ground running, making her way towards town.

Little did she know that something, or rather, someone, was following her.

**Hmm, who's following her? I wonder, or rather, you wonder. I've already got the next chapter planned out. Though, it's probably not that much of a mystery.**

**Reviews! **

**angel2u- Don't worry, they showed it last week, and I think you can still find it on youtube. That is, if you haven't already watched it by now.**

**BookwormStrawberry- Don't worry, I'm not gonna make her evil- ka-nevil. Yes, those who actually read the AN just got a spoiler.**

**mimi- Hmm, well you're just gonna have to wait and find out! I've already given away one spoiler, don't wanna give out another one.**

**Did anyone celebrate Hobbits Day yesterday? I did! I know, I can be a geek sometimes. That's what makes me so lovable!**

** Adios mi compadres!**


	11. Chapter 10

**You guys are probably ready to kill me. And, I wouldn't blame you. I've been on an accidental hiatus for over a year now. You guys probably don't want to hear everything that's been going on, just know that I'm going to try and post on a regular basis again.**

**Well, without further ado, here's the newest chapter of Cadmus's Daughter!**

Geno honestly didn't know what to say. All her teammates were gathered around this blond girl dressed completely in green and holding a large compound bow. A quiver full of arrows was attached to her back. Geno recognized her on sight.

_Artemis Crock?_ Artemis looked up instantly. She knew only one person who knew telepathy and her last name.

_Alyssa Desmond? _She thought back. Geno shook her head almost imperceptibly.

_Please don't use my name, it brings back bad memories. _Geno walked forwards, coming face to face with Artemis. "So, you must be Artemis. Hi, I'm Geno, the new member of the team."

"Hmm, Batman didn't tell me we had a new member of the team. Well, it's nice to meet you Geno. Who knows, maybe you'll be good." Artemis winked, barely, but enough for Geno to see.

"Wait! You practically hated me when you first joined, yet you let her in almost instantly? You're crazier than I thought." Wally interjected.

"Not as crazy as you, Baywatch." Artemis retorted. Geno had to hold back a laugh. It reminded her of old times when she and Artemis were little.

_You always did have a crush on Dr. Mitchell, no wonder Wally's caught your eye. _Geno teased her with her mind. Artemis's eyes widened.

_No he hasn't! He's so annoying! Why would I like him?_

Geno grinned. _Let's talk tonight. We can hang out in my room, catch up._

The team walked away, with Artemis in tow. Robin separated from the group, looking over at Geno, who was still just standing there. "Hey Geno, are you coming?" He held a hand out to her.

_Don't worry Alyssa, I'll keep your name if you keep mine. _Geno started a bit. She forgot to drop the mind link after their drive. She smiled and grabbed Robin's hand, walking with him to the living room with the others. Maybe keeping the mind link up wasn't a bad idea…

~(O)~Geno's Room~(O)~

"Okay, it's nighttime, we're away from the others, now spill. How in the world did you end up on a team, much less my team?" Artemis laid on top of Geno's bed, staring Geno down.

"I sorta, kinda, broke into the mountain." Geno cringed, seeing Artemis's face.

"You broke into the mountain? And Batman let you on the team? That makes no sense."

Geno chuckled. "Trust me, I'm almost as surprised as you are. I don't know why Batman let me on the team, but it's better than the alternative."

"But I thought that- oh, yeah." Artemis fell silent. "I'm sorry about your dad."

Geno shook her head. "It's fine. I just wish that he had been a little smarter with his decisions. He just- snapped, or something. Just drank the Blockbuster formula with no reason behind it. Turned himself into a giant creature, for nothing." Geno hid her head in her arms. "Only Batman knows my past, and even then he doesn't know all of it. The rest of the team doesn't even know my real name, save for Robin. It feels, wrong. Like I shouldn't be here. I'm just a little add on, not part of the original design."

Atermis smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's how I felt when I first got here. Wally, Robin, and Kaldur had known each other before the team started, and Superboy and Megan helped to start the team. I've only been a part of the team for a-" Artemis suddenly broke off. "Wait a minute, Robin knows your real name?"

"Yeah, he does." Geno blushed a hint. "It's a long story, no need to tell it."

Artemis smirked. "No, no, I need to hear this. Come on, you've never been able to keep a secret from me." She leaned back on her arms, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ugh, fine! But only cause we've known each other for so long. He followed me when I went out on my own to try and find a cure for my dad, and helped me when I injured my ankle. Instead of taking me back to the cave, he stopped at some random location, and said we weren't gonna leave before I told him where I was from. I sorta, kinda, blew up at him about how he was so secretive and how I didn't know his real name. Then, well-"

"Well, what?"

"I told him." Geno couldn't tell Artemis that Robin had told her his name. He was kind enough to keep her name a secret, and it would be wrong of her to say she knew his name.

Artemis didn't look convinced. "So, you just told him. No offense, but that doesn't sound like you. Then again, it doesn't sound like you to keep a bunch of secrets anyways." Artemis looked at Geno solemnly. "Why are you keeping it a secret?"

"Well, just think about it. I'm Alyssa Desmond, daughter of the creator of Cadmus Industries and Superboy! You think that's something I would want on my resume? If they find out, I'll be kicked off of the team, out by myself again."

"I highly doubt they'd do that." Artemis yawned and got up. "It's really late, I'd better go to bed. What do you plan on doing, considering you refuse to sleep?"

Geno couldn't help but giggle. "Eh, a little training, a little reading, maybe some research. Nothing special."

"Fine." Artemis sighed, "Some times I just don't understand why you do things like this. Cause, no offense, but it's kinda weird." Artemis closed the door gently, leaving Geno to herself.

Geno lay down on her bed. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of her teammates. Was she really doing the right thing keeping it a secret? She glanced over at her laptop, then pulled her flash drive out of her hair. _Should I tell them my past and risk being run out, or keep it a secret and live a complete lie?_

Without another thought, she plugged the drive into her laptop. _I'm not gonna share until I know for sure that I won't be rejected. I don't want to go out onto the streets again._

**I've got a question for you guys. Right now, my story is at a fork in the road. I can either branch my story along with the regular Young Justice plotline, put Alyssa into the actually Young Justice tv show. Or, I can keep it on its own separate plot line, focusing more on Alyssa's struggle with her past and future. Post on a review telling me which one you guys would prefer to see!**

** Reviews!**

**Sunnydayz56- I am! That's what this is! And I'm back to stay :-)**

**Evax40- Well I'm glad to know you like my story so much! I've been difficult, but I'm out of my rut, and back again!**

**Animals Are My Life- Hey, they're my life too! Awesome :-) I'm glad you like my OC, I really tried to think of something unique, that no one has done before. Most people would just add a person with powers to the mix, but I wanted to created someone with a back story that really intertwined with the rest of the characters.**

**Anyways, that's the end of this chapter, but I'll be working really hard to bring you something that you'll all love!**

**Adios amigos!**


End file.
